Taking a Break
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Marley decide to take a break but quickly discovered that she regrets it. Luckily so did Jake


Marley Rose have never felt this way before. She felt helpless and a little anxious. Her and her boyfriend of almost a year, Jake Puckerman, were going through a rough patch. They had been arguing a lot and whenever they weren't arguing they were making out. It felt almost doomed but she didn't want think that.

She loved Jake and the last thing she wanted was to break up with him. To think of it was too painful.

She still couldn't believe the words she said two nights ago. They had been fighting for the fourth time that night. She had hit her limit for the day and she just wanted everything to stop.

"Maybe we should just take a break!" was the words she screamed at him but the argument didn't end there. It got worst. Jake got even angrier and started yelling about how a break was the same as a break up while Marley tried her best to explain her words but at the end of the night, Jake slammed the door and never came back.

Now it was too days after and as much as she wanted to text him or call him, she didn't. He needed distance. She knew she could be a complete handful and the last thing she wanted was for him to really leave her. Not that she wasn't sure that it was happening right now.

She knew it was risky. He could take this time to realize how peaceful his life was without and make it a permanent thing but she was willing to take that chance. She knew it would hurt if he did make that decision but she would get over it. Marley Rose was a lot of things, but she wasn't weak.

So she rolled on to the side of the for the 20th time that night. She had nothing to do. She hadn't sleep well in week and she had watch every single movie in her collection and Netflix's. Why she had decided to take this break in the middle of summer where she didn't have school work, was beyond her.

"Why do I miss him so much?" she murmured to herself. She had grown use to their lazy afternoon's together. They would play cards, talk and make out all day and she was happy with that. Jake was someone she could trust and be herself with. No one made her feel as happy as she felt when he was with her. No one could even dare to try. Jake was hers and everyone knew that.

She groaned and hid her head in one of her pillows. She wanted the nightmare to be over. She wish she had a time machine and go back in time and stop herself for even saying the idea out loud. It was stupid and now she knew that.

It seemed the universe has a sense a humor she just didn't get but as humor came, the universe was not quite done yet.

Minutes after Marley had convince herself to take a nice cold bath to ease her sick stomach her phone rang. She blinked a couple of times as she stared at her very outdated flip phone. It buzzed a few times before it stopped. Marley wonder who could be calling her at this hour. It was too late for anyone to be awake but her. Then he phone beeped and she reached out for it.

1 voicemail.

She hit the green button and place the small phone against her ear. A small gasp escaped her lips as her boyfriend creamy soft tired voice sounded on the other line. "Come down stairs" the message said.

For a moment Marley thought her heart was going to skip out of her mouth. She was too in shock but she found the strength in her. She didn't have time to think about her hair or her clothes or even think it was a joke. This was Jake and she was going to be downstairs.

She opened the door and there he stood a few feet away. He held in his hands pink roses, because he could never really remember which flowers were her favorite. A half smile and his hand in pocket, because he didn't want to seem to vulnerable but even with that and every other little flaw of his, Marley Rose was absolutely in love with this boy because no matter what he always tried for her.

She took a step forward and placed her hands on her face. The feelings flowing inside her were too overwhelming and before she knew it she was crying. She hid her face from him because up until now she had done her best not to cry in front of him but seeing him there, after only two days of not talking made her realize she never wanted that to happen again.

But that wasn't all. In a second she was wrapped in his arms as he whispered apologies and sweet nothings in her ears. "I missed you so much babe" he whispered and she sniffled in his shoulder. "I never want to take a break again. I'm sorry I was gone. I was so mad that day and I threw my phone when I got him and my mom got mad and she grounded me. I couldn't get out of the house" he said and Marley giggled.

"You were grounded?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"I thought you really needed time away and was starting to think you wanted to stay away" she said as she took a step back. This made Jake smile. He shook his head and kissed her lips, softly.

"I never want to take a break from you. I know we fight but every couple does. It doesn't mean we don't care for each other. I love you more than anything in this world. I would be a complete dumbass to leave you" he said.

Marley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

For the first time in a really long time, the couple known as Jarley didn't fight. They sat next to each other, wrapped in each other's arm watching a movie they had seen more than 100 times but they didn't care. All they care was that the break was over.


End file.
